


Fallen

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Hallo-week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mentioned Shay (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Hallo-week 2k18 Day 7: Autumn





	Fallen

Katie loved the autumn leaves. She would look out her window, where a large oak tree grew in the front yard and take quick photos of the leaves as soon as September 21st happened, until the last leaf fell.

It kept her sane in this unknown world. Kept her sane when she was separated from Lance and the other kids during the day. It also reminded her of home, something she had not seen since she had been eight.

Her eyes snapped up when she heard the heavy locks on the front door be unlocked, and she quickly put away her camera. She stuffed it into her pillow and sat up against the wall, smoothing her skirts to look acceptable to Him and his Son, even as her heart hammered hard in her chest.

She dipped her head down so she could be looking at her lap when the front door below her opened and shut, their voices mingling in some conversation in a language she could not figure out. Footsteps sounded up the small staircase Katie had seen only a handful of times since she had been taken to this building, the steps causing her heart to feel as if it would beat through her ribs and leave her body. If she listened really hard, she would hear one of the other kids being dragged by whoever went up the stairs and sobbing quietly. Their door was opened across the hall from Katie’s – she struggled to remember who it was, as they were new before she remembered, it must have been Romelle – and a body was dropped on the hardwood floor.

“Good work.” The Son could be heard clear as day in the quiet building. “You made quite a lot of money last night.”

There was no response other than soft sniffling, and Katie swallowed. Who had Romelle last night? Was she there all night?

Her thoughts snapped into disarray when Romelle’s door was slammed shut and automatically locked. It was why none of the kids tried to get out during the mornings when Him and his Son were gone, nor go through the windows, as they were bolted shut. It made summers inhumanly unbearable and often Katie and the others would strip completely in an attempt to cool off during the days trapped in what was basically an oven.

The rest of the day was spent waiting either for the Two to take them to customers, or the more hopeful option of for night to fall. It was the one thing They allowed the kids to do together. Every night all six kids were crowded into one of their rooms, normally in a rotating pattern or whoever was unable to walk after being with customers for a long time.

For Katie, it was the latter, and her heart hurt with how relieved she was. The Son had just returned with her meal, a pitiful thing that meant she didn’t need her energy for the night, and as soon as she finished eating, her dishes were by the door to be taken to the dumbwaiter when the doors were unlocked.

The moment the doors opened, Katie grabbed her dishes, put them in the dumbwaiter, and waited to see who else would be staying the night.

The first to leave their room after her was Lance, and Katie melted a bit, and she allowed a smile to appear on her small face, a blush appearing at his shy smile. Behind him was little Allura, the bags under her eyes looking like dark bruises. Katie still needed to learn how to use dark-skinned makeup to help hide those from the customers. They were meant to look pretty and fresh and everything they were really not.

Lance reached her and kissed her temple lightly, careful Him or his Son weren’t around. Shay’s punishment was still fresh in their minds, and Hunk had never been the same since she never returned last year. Katie couldn’t tell if when she prayed, she was praying for Shay to be alive, or for her to be free from living.

Keith and Hunk were the next two to leave their rooms, but Hunk stopped outside Romelle’s room, peering in. Katie could tell when Hunk looked back at the group that they would be going to her room for the night.

They quickly put their dishes in the dumbwaiter before heading into Romelle’s room. Hunk was the first to reach the thirteen-year-old, allowing her to cuddle into him, her hair a wild mess of knots, and her face was a similar mess of snot and tears, and maybe dried fluids that churned Katie’s stomach.

Allura was the next person to approach Romelle, lifting her skirts and using the inside to wipe her face of all the stuff covering it gently. The poor girl had not done anything for the entire day to fix herself, and judging by the puffy eyes and hitching breath, she had not simply been asleep.

Keith stayed by Lance and Katie while the other two tended to the new girl. She had only been with them for under a year, showing how bold the Two were getting in their taking.

The door shut behind them, and even as it locked, they all sighed in relief, their shoulders slumping and finally they were all together.

“It’s okay.” Allura said softly, once all the stuff was off Romelle’s face, making eye-contact with Katie before gesturing to her hair. “You’re okay.”

Keith snorted at that, but Katie and the others ignored him. Taken when he was seven, the ten-year-old was a broody child who was always getting in trouble with Them for speaking when he was not supposed to, or for not speaking when he _was_ supposed to. He was the opposite of Hunk, who was just three years older and had been with Katie and Lance since he had been five.

Katie helped Allura with brushing through Romelle’s hair, gently using their fingers as combs until they got the knots out.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Katie asked.

Romelle shook like a leaf and made a pitiful noise, before she finally shook her head.

“Okay.” She replied, still brushing the blonde’s hair.

She knew what they were going through was hard for any sane person. They were practically… what was that word He had called them once? _Escorts._ Despite their ages, with her and Lance barely reaching seventeen years old, creeps wanted their ‘services’ and they were expected to follow along if they wanted to be unharmed, and be ‘paid.’ Not like they would see a single cent of the money they ‘made,’ as it all belonged to Them.

“Alright, come on. Story time.” Lance said after a while, gesturing for Keith to join the group on Romelle’s bed until they were all snuggled nice and close. “Do we have any suggestions tonight?”

“What about the Princess and her Knight?” Allura asked, her large eyes wider than ever. “You always tell that story really well.”

“Yeah? All raise your hand if you want to hear the Princess and her Knight.” Lance looked at the group, and Katie’s face heated up again. The story was her favourite for a different reason to everyone else who liked it. It was a personal story, something she and Lance created during their early years alone together, after several failed escape attempts, and Katie had been branded as a result.

“Okay. So, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived trapped in a tower…”

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fic came from a fic I've read years ago, for a completely different fandom. I've also written a fic, for that fandom, inspired by that fic, also years ago.  
> I might write more for this idea, because I'm personally weak for these kinds of stories, but we'll see about that aha ^^;;


End file.
